


向死 Toward Death

by Againsthe



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 声波被困进了阴影区。





	向死 Toward Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrainFreezeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainFreezeeee/gifts).



如果一开始知道结果是这样，是不是会再好好想想，选择另一条，另一条更温和、平稳的道路？

大意了。  
第二扇陆环桥的大门在身后打开，即使第一时间作出反应想要切断也于事无补，连锁反应已经开始了。  
无数的数字和战时演算顿时消失，声波的处理器里只剩下一句简单的状况判断。  
大意了。  
相对的空间断层形成了可怕的引力场，彻底扭曲了空间，双向的力量撕扯着声波的机体，暗紫色装甲下承受着中央最大的力量，精密线路发出不堪重负的声音。但这些咯吱咯吱的细小声响，除了正在承受这一切的火种，没有其他灵魂可以听到。  
声波对这种环境很熟悉，他不慌张。不久之前他曾漫步其中，为红蜘蛛找回他丢失的手臂，但那时的状况完全受控，甚至有些悠闲。  
那个穿着神甲的女孩儿抓住了她被吸起的同伴，在安全的情况下抵抗着引力激起的风浪。  
声波想，这或许是必然的因果报应，也未必不可能。  
完美的计算力和特殊改造的机体，他为霸天虎的领袖将陆环桥挥如臂使，将敌人和反叛者玩弄在手指间，轻而易举，如今反被空间所噬。  
现在才想起来思考对这一切是否后悔，恐怕有些太晚。

“不，等等，你们刚才说什么？”

未来的银色暴君毫不掩饰自己的质疑，角斗士还未被战火洗礼过的面甲此时已经隐隐有了风霜的痕迹，成大器者必先经受磨练，或许说的就是他这样的人。  
改头换面的前议员，不久之前开始的角斗士接受他的一再审视。随后，他的目光投向另一侧代言的科学家。  
声波也在审视着他，这是个双向的选择。  
此时的威震天还未纠集起自己的声势，甚至还只是一个普普通通的，随便从十三天元里扯了个名字就用的角斗士。他对社会和自己的处境有所不满，在网路上以匿名的方式宣泄，仿佛完全没想到会有人就这样找到他，一个不起眼的小人物，并且说出想要把未来押注在他身上这种豪语。  
瘦死的骆驼比马大。  
他的质疑透露出了他还拿不清这是否是个陷阱，猜测对方要的只是一个好操纵的傀儡，但他显然不接受自己居于人下。他谨慎考虑眼前的情况，尤其是，对面眼前这一位，一名前议员，小心取舍得失。  
与他合作，声波必会要付出许多，甚至最终将是他的一切。  
“如你刚才所听到的。”科学家仍旧是代言。  
已然立下缄默誓言的议员站在一旁，仿佛只是一个门面。威震天很清楚，在这场谈判里真正坐在桌对面的人是谁。很久之后他偶尔会为自己的这个想法感到一丝后悔，那时他已经意识到震荡波同样是一个有资格位列谈判席的人，但现在，他的注意力放在声波的身上。  
此时声波的踌躇却仍旧未定，几个月相对赛博坦人来说不过是眨眼。宣布弃任和立下誓言的现场由极端的寂静和极端的喧闹同时构成，清晰明确地储存在声波的记忆单元里，恍若发生在昨天。  
从此声音不再比行动有效，声波用这种方式警告世人，也警戒自己。  
威震天质疑的目光落在声波被覆盖的面甲上，声波的质疑则落在自己的火种上。对现状的失望和可供寄托的希望在这个瞬间同时存在，角斗士的火种燃烧着狠戾，有朝一日他就能燃尽整片草原，让重病缠身的塞伯坦置死地而后生。他决定孤注一掷，把未来彻底交出，彻底说服他并不困难。  
这是一场赌博，也是分岔，无论成败。  
“三人成虎”。

从此威震天有了一名忠心的属下，至少事实一直如此。

作用在双手和火种上的撕扯力越来越强，声波敏锐的传感器甚至能汇报出自己的物质组成被分解，分裂，反向重组的过程。铺天盖地的痛楚被屏蔽在外，他尽力重建控制陆环桥的代码，尝试的结果却有限。最终他只能做到在一切成为不可控的崩塌之前，阻止最坏的情况发生。  
那个戴眼镜的男孩足够聪明，但现在他们还不知道他们玩弄的是什么，他缺乏经验，他们都是。那个有着和擎天柱一样特质的人类男孩没有做错什么，他只是还年轻。  
声波知道，有经验，也足够老练。  
那是一只潘多拉魔盒，是世界的初始和终结。  
好在声波可以在它被彻底打开之前重新盖上它，只要付出一点儿微小的代价。  
非常微小。  
相比这整个一切。  
颜色和声音彻底从四周褪去，扭曲的引力也随着陆环桥的崩塌而消散。  
声波做出了简单的尝试，事实如预料一样，他穿了过去。  
影子世界存在，又不存在，本身不可被观测，不可接触其他世界，但却可以反向观测，绝佳的牢笼和流放地，无期徒刑。  
声波收到了一个低劣的挑衅。  
无知是一种幸福。  
他看着那两个人类小孩跑开，开始尝试操作报应号的驾驶面板。他无力阻止他们。以一名霸天虎军官的身份而言，他应当阻止。  
声波能为眼下这一切做的最后一件事已经做完了，该是时候考虑一下自己。他合拢手指，尖锐的宛如爪一般的手指，为了适应新的功能和形态而改造的手指。  
金属相碰发出了哒的一声，但传感器静默着，他没有收到任何回馈。触觉、痛觉、最细微的电子信号，更不用提来自陆环桥的反馈。  
毁了。  
作为代价之一。  
不完全是件坏事。

就像是在走下坡路，即使想停下来，重力也会拉着你，推着你继续，想要停下反而要付出更多的力量。

声波很少质疑，很少提问，甚至很少出声，往往只有威震天喊到他时，他才会有所表示。  
在同僚的眼里，声波就如同一条影子，存在感低得可怜。甚至很多时候，听到声波两个字，大多数霸天虎们的脑子里除了情报官、二级指挥官两个头衔之外，一时之间就找不出别的了。少数级别相对高些的军官还能费力想上一会儿，给出一条“别去惹他就不用在意”的建议。  
他的资历比几乎所有霸天虎都长久得多，这一点大多数人都知道。早在“霸天虎”存在之前，他就是威震天身边的一员，与威名显赫，或曰臭名昭著的空指红蜘蛛和另一名二级指挥官震荡波同列。早先的时候还会有人猜测一名前议员为何加入，到了后来连知晓他的前议员的人都不再有。  
他确实像条影子。  
一小部分人时常赞誉声波的长情，将他一直以来对霸天虎事业的忠诚作为效仿的对象，毕竟红蜘蛛和震荡波的行为都看起来更不与这个词沾边。持相反意见的人则分为两派。一派觉得声波和另两人没什么两样，必然有自己的想法。在他们的想法里，大多数的霸天虎们都是为了各自的利益才走在一起，随时都会离开，甚至反插一刀。另一派的想法更简单，也更有趣，他们认为声波的能力与他的地位不相匹配，但也没人敢说这是威震天瞎眼，就为了养条忠心不二的嗅探犬，他们只敢绕着走，小声吠叫诋毁。  
同为当事人的红蜘蛛和震荡波则对任何谈论情报官的事情讳莫如深。科学家本就寡言，红蜘蛛也只讲些浮于表面的堂皇话语。不过，有心观察的人能轻易发现他们对这几个说法均不支持。他们更乐意谈论声波的伴生单位，而不是声波本人，就好像威震天从来也不喜欢听到有人对他的情报官指指点点。  
声波从不表明自己的态度，即使他已经陷于谈论中心。  
他倾听，旁观，必要时给予辅助矫正，但真正的导航人仍然是威震天。或许正是如此，银色暴君才更垂青他的这一名副官。  
无人知晓声波所想，除了他自己。  
他时常质问自己这一切是否值得，但结果却发现事到如今，无论如何计算都已经没有意义，除了随着威震天的脚步继续前行，也别无他法。  
四百万年说长不长，声波却不太记得自己上一次彻底放松的休息是怎样的光景。  
或许激光鸟记得。  
地球是个很特别的地方。

功败垂成，就像是一场闹哄哄的戏剧高潮。鼓点逐渐密集，琴声连成一片，低沉地震荡着每个人的胸舱和火种，接着，突然地，仿佛玻璃破碎，顷刻之间一切都寂静，只剩下狼藉的地面，显示着这里曾鼎沸了无数人的一生。

水晶城的倾覆在意料中，混天豹浑浊的咆哮震碎天空。  
威震天的命令如此，无人可以置喙。  
声波巡航而过，崭新的机翼划破烈火和封锁线，烟雾和激光鸟交缠出现。他不需要扫描，风声里已经蓄满了尖叫和惨嚎，愤怒与憎恨。倾听者的火种收缩着，几近熄灭，但他不露卑怯，也不会逃离。  
当声波返航时，威震天已经等着了，在他的旁边立着其他人。每个人等在这里的意图都不同，为了他带回的情报，为了实验数据，或者单纯是为了看一眼情况，好审时度势。  
声波善于做好份内之事，让大帝满意，接受测量，巧妙地以沉默打发掉好奇。威震天已经离开，声波跟随士兵前往临时实验室做接受进一步调整的准备，红蜘蛛将打探的矛头指向留在前线远望一个时代终结的震荡波，没有面孔和情感的科学家硬是让他感到了自己被蔑视。  
这是历史。他说，历史需要见证才会存在，无论好坏。  
建造者和摧毁者往往只在一个瞬间就会身份转变，物质的城市、秩序的社会、精神的理想，失之毫厘差之千里，起点和结果从来都不是一条直线，荆棘和悬崖还算好的，可怕的是越走越远而不愿回头。  
混天豹再次咆哮。  
云雾山城和神思新城的残骸废墟无声质问，随后这质问扩大至整个塞伯坦。  
汽车人仓皇离开，抛下身后称作家园的废土，然而燃尽这一切的地狱之火却并未打算就此放过他们。  
声波继续倾听，见证和记录。

一步错，步步错，但没有人知道什么是对，什么是错，第一步走对了也不会步步都对，二分之一的概率只有是和非。命运和世界没有站在这一边，便是站在了那一边。或许有些东西注定与一些人无缘，旁观者终究是旁观，最多选择观察角度，但无权判断。

有和无，黑和白，夹缝的世界不存在于任何地方，又存在于每个角落。  
影子世界寂静得让人感到荒凉，声波在报应号上游荡，在这个世界他是孤独的，但并不孤独。  
激光鸟在无尽的休眠里保持巅峰的状态。  
起初他质询自己的伴生单位为何不在最后一秒离开，它有那样的能力。激光鸟只是沉默，就像声波面对红蜘蛛滔滔不绝时的沉默。  
于是声波转而质询自己一度后悔，却是否曾想过背叛，背叛威震天和霸天虎。  
答案为否，激光鸟便继续沉默。  
无知者总是幸福，毒蜘蛛的自大不及红蜘蛛，却愚蠢更甚，困在月球不再有人问津。  
报应号坠毁在曾经腾空而起之地，以死亡守护生命的火种源之井。宇宙无垠，绕了一圈却最终回到起点，铁甲龙从来都不喜欢争端，却被推上风口浪尖。  
声波曾经有机会阻止，但他却选择了牺牲。骇入的过程冰冷而寂静，现实中不过一个瞬间，铁甲龙变换时的机械声令人心生敬畏，只有一个人能听到掩藏在其中无比痛苦的哀鸣。巨大的火种唰然熄灭，冰冷的操作面板在声波的指尖灼烧出不可遗忘的痛楚。  
声波清楚地知道，这本来是不必付出的代价。  
那一次激光鸟停居着，静默着，仿佛并不存在，声波的接收器被轰鸣和威震天的咆哮塞满，听不到更多声音。  
但至少那时候暴君的声音坚定不移，燃烧着一贯的火焰，暴戾但一往无前。  
如今，声波听不到来自他火种的声音。  
一直以来的向标消失了，失去方向的人只能自寻出路。然而，失去了路环桥，影子世界没有出路。

剑走偏锋的人会越走越偏，不居于中，便居于极端，对立只会带来更多的对立，非此即彼，或曰，一方将死，一方将行。

当战争成为常态，成为生活的一部分，或者不得不成为生活时，黑和白便即刻混沌。人人都知道声波的信息网遍布整个霸天虎，跨越星际，但却很少有人感到时刻被监控的恐惧。  
他只有一颗火种，一枚脑模块，哪怕拥有一支不知是否真实存在的微型军团，也没有人能同时监视一切。  
那是个关于情报官的谎言。  
不。  
威震天把这当作幽默，震荡波视之为低智者的妄言，红蜘蛛则桀桀发笑。  
不。  
声波一言不发，但不会向人任何人撒谎。这是前议员的骄傲，正因如此才选择缄默作为拒绝。  
获得最多的赞誉和肯定，却从未获得完全的信任，又言尊重。大帝从不苛求不应得到的情报，即使他知道它们就在那里，就在看不到的面具背后。  
威震天讨厌作弊。  
那是统治者的豪腕。  
声波只做自己份内的工作，即使提前一步的动作能把任何危机掐灭在摇篮里，只是，那未免更接近于恐怖。  
出发点，行事手段，结果，构成一切。  
这或许是一种伪善，但伤亡数字1，对于个体而言就是100%。  
颓势当前，声波不止一次有机会把动摇根本的蛀虫扼杀，那几个孩子，落单的汽车人，他却目送威震天寻找黑血，在战斗之中给予更多保护。  
至少时至今日还有激光鸟陪伴。  
倘若没有东西能从灰烬中复苏，那这把火便该灭了，只是声波把自己作为柴薪添进火焰，必然不能成为灭火者。  
这觉悟从一开始便有，最后的骄傲便是被埋葬。  
铁甲龙的哀叹在影子间回荡，宛若水晶城倾覆时最后的谐调。

“如果他们不重要，那他们必然很重要。”  
更温和的道路一定更好吗？  
声波不知道答案，就连那个坚定的汽车人医官都曾质疑。  
塞伯坦是汽车人的家乡，也是霸天虎的家乡。  
回到开始，所有人对于问题的回答是一样的：这个世界应当变得更好，而不是更坏。  
霸天虎的死难并不少于汽车人，剥去那枚亮闪闪的小标志，他们都是塞伯坦人。  
选择这样一个角度能观察的历史似乎到此为止，至少在能量耗尽之前，声波还能尽力四处游荡。  
火焰真的消失了，余温烘烤着沉默的灰烬，重新点亮了的火种源，作为代价吞噬着过去99%的生命和最后的精神，才孕育出了希望。  
这样的代价是否值得，这个问题恐怕永恒无法解答。  
书写无尽数的机器能够写出天尊的代码，意外破开的影壁，物质重组，分散于其他空间的物质重新叠加到这个世界。  
掉落出来的是一台生锈的机器，已经没有活动的迹象。  
有人循着肩上的标志认出他的身份，有人上手掰开他固死的手臂，经历时河的金属顿时化为残片，只剩下骨架和散落的线缆，但惊醒了小心保护着的伴生单位。它从静滞机体的怀中猛然窜起，迅猛得宛若刚刚降诞。它的机翼携带着冷萃的气息，直指苍穹。

“伴生单位——他还活着！”短暂地呆滞后紧接着响起了慌张的喊叫。

激光鸟开始盘旋，随后遵循声波下线前最后的指令，一副投影在天空中短暂地展开。  
在不知多久之前的最后几循环，声波用最后一点儿能量供给了他的伴生体，从存储器的边缘找出了这张照片，短暂的注视后拷入副本。  
不需要有人辨认出那是什么，时间足以磨灭过去的一切痕迹，仇恨，友谊，亦或是更多，更复杂的。

一张仓促的抓拍。  
三个地球人类的小孩失措地面向镜头。

“咔嚓。”  
霸天虎的情报官抛下手无寸铁且脆弱的敌人，腾空而起，留下一道白色的尾迹，消失在苍穹的另一端。

若不重要，便必然重要。  
于任何人而言，皆如此。

 

 

 

 


End file.
